The Ghost Rider's Kin
by x.Delta.x
Summary: Many years following the reign of Johnny Blaze as Ghost Rider, his grandson, Todd Blaze, is approached by Mephistopheles, whom can't convince anyone to sell him their soul. In desperation, Mephistopheles forces the young 15 year old boy, as his new Rider.
1. Prologue

A little boy, no older than seven years of age, was sitting in a cluttered attic room, surrounded by books and old newspapers. He was scrawny, and had fiery orange hair and huge, emerald green eyes that shimmered in the light that came through the attic window.

"What are you doing up here, Todd?" an old man asked the little boy as he walked up the stairs.

"Uh, hi, Grandpa," Todd stuttered with a Southern accent, and quickly closing the books he was reading. "What-what are you doing here?"

The old man looked at Todd, and said "I just asked you that question".

"Well-um-"

"Researching the Ghost Rider, I see," Grandpa said as he picked up an old newspaper that had to have been at least fifty years old.

"Well, um, yeah," Todd said nervously. "Do you have to tell my pa?"

"No," Grandpa said, now sitting down in an old red chair. "I don't blame ya for wanting to know more about 'em."

"Really?"

"Yep. But I'll tell ya what; your parents will be back any moment now, so I'd be gettin' outta here if I were you," Grandpa warned Todd.

"Thanks, Grandpa!" Todd said excentric, and quickly leaving the attic and Grandpa inside it.


	2. Chapter 1

It's a few years after Todd got caught by his Grandfather in the attic reading about the Ghost Rider, which not another soul knew about except for those two. But now, things have changed. Todd Blaze had just celebrated his fifteenth birthday, and Grandpa Blaze had passed away just a few months before.

Todd was home alone, which happened often. Tired of being alone, Todd walked out to see his horse, which was a pure black stallion named Ghost, who was out in a paddoc of luscious green grass.

"Hey Ghost," Todd said, greeting his horse and stroking his head, still with his southern accent.

"Hello, Todd Blaze," a low, menacing voice said behind him. Todd spun around quickly, and swallowed hard. There was an old man with pure white hair and dressed in all black standing behind him.

"How do you know my name?" Todd asked the old man suspiciously. "And what is your name?"

"Oh, Todd, you should know that," the old man said. "You've heard the stories. I am Mephistopheles."

"What do you want?"

"You should know that, too, Todd," Mephistopheles said, walking a little closer to Todd, and was now about three feet from him. Three feet too close for Todd. "I want your soul, Todd."

"You have nothing I want," Todd said, standing his ground like his Grandfather had always told him to do. Although, did he ever mean for Todd to stand his ground against Mephistopheles? Did he ever think Todd would ever meet Mephistopheles?

"See here, Todd," Mephistopheles began, walking to the side a bit. "That's the problem these days. There's a cure for most sickness, there's always a way to get something, but I've decided to use a different method for what I want. For what I need."

"And what is that?"

"If you don't become my rider, then your parents will pay the consequence."

There was an eerie silence.

"Why me?" Todd asked him, finally breaking the eerie silence.

"Because, I never made your Grandfather pay for what he'd done. Now, you'll pay off his debt."

"I can't even drive," Todd said, trying to think of excuses why Mephistopheles might not choose him.

"You have a horse," Mephistopheles fought back. "Blackheart is back. And he and the Hidden will destroy the world if you do not stop them first."

Todd was in complete despair. He never planned on becomming a Ghost Rider. And if he was, he'd wish his Grandfather was here to help him.

"Now, sign here," Mephistopheles said as he pulled a scroll out a hidden pocket in his long black jacket. He then unrolled the scroll and handed it to Todd.

Todd took it in his hand, and Mephistopheles pricked him in the finger, which began to bleed. The drop of blood fell on the piece of paper, and Mephistopheles took the scroll and rolled it up.

"You'll do fine, Todd," Mephistopheles assured him. "You know as much about the Ghost Rider as old Carter Slade did." And with that, Mephistopheles walked down the driveway and left. Todd was all alone, and he was not sure what was to happen next.


End file.
